The invention concerns a method for documentation of ownership or title of goods, as well as conveyance thereof.
In modern goods commerce, increased value is being placed on marking the history of a good in electronic form on the good itself. For this purpose, it is known how to apply radio memories, or so-called RFID tags, to the goods.
In one known method for marking of goods, data regarding the goods (such as the type of goods, article number, manufacturer, etc.) are stored all at once on the RFID tags. These data can then be read out by the merchants in various positions of the chain of commerce and be processed in their respective goods tracking systems. In this system, the RFID tags are written on all at once and, in particular, they cannot serve as proof of ownership or title or to negotiate a conveyance of the ownership or title.
Another known method uses the RFID tags in closed user groups, and they can not only be read by the participants of the user group, but also be written upon, at least by selected participants. In order to prevent unauthorized third parties from gaining access to the data stored on the RFID tags, cryptographic techniques are used with this method. One or several or all of the participants of the closed user group receive a key entitling them to read or write on the RFID tags.
This method does not provide a clear assignment of ownership or title, and in particular it is not possible to carry out a conveyance of the ownership or title that is registered on the RFID tag and secure to all parties involved.
Starting from the known methods or systems, the problem of the invention is to provide a method wherein, making use of a storage medium arranged on a good, it is possible to clearly register a conveyance of ownership or title on this storage medium and wherein only the current owner or possessor and possibly also an independent verifying authority has access to the storage medium.